Liberation of Waverly Place
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: I reacted of the Waverly Place Attack by JackandAnnie180, so I decided to make a fanfic. Waverly Place is in chaos. The Stormcloaks invaded this place, but it is up to the Enterprise to save Waverly Place to extingush the engulfed flames of rebellion. What will the fate of Skyrim choose? Who will save the Waverly Place in order to restore control of the Imperial Legion?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**MOVIETONE NEWS PRESENTS**

**A UNITED NATIONS ANIMATION STUDIOS PRODUCTION**

**LIBERATION OF WAVERLY PLACE: THE REFLECTION OF THE SKYRIM CIVIL WAR**

**DIRECTED BY LEGATE RIKKE**

_[The title card music background is heard of Merrill Miller's Star-Spangled Banner that can be only sung in a part: "O! Say can you see, by the dawn's early light? What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming?" that accompanied a newsreel announcer's voice]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: Movietone News presents: Liberation of Waverly Place: The Reflection of Skyrim Civil War! Now in Technicolor.  
_[Then a 1953 instrumental version of the Star-Spangled Banner is also heard as we see Nirn spinning]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: Nirn is a planet of fantasies. A planet filled with things from the medieval times with ancient references. A planet with Tamriel and her neighborhooding continents...  
_[The scene fades to Nirn with lights]_  
**Newsreel Announcer**: ...which is now industrialized, modernized and united under the flag...  
_[Then an Imperial Legion symbol appears]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: ...the Empire of Nirn.  
_[Then the scene cuts to the flag of the Empire of Nirn, which is as same as the flag of the Imperial Legion and the flag of Whiterun waving together]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: Today, we talk about the Battle of Whiterun.  
_[The scene cuts to a female Khajiit Jahere-Za III in Emperor's robes, the Jagged Crown, Ulfric's bracers and black leather boots, sitting down on a throne]_  
**Newsreel Announcer**: On that day, on the 18th of Frostfall, 5E 1457, Empress Jahere-Za III, the third Khajiit Empress of Nirn, warned the people of Nirn about the Soviet invasion, revival of the Stormcloaks, alliance with Alduin's dragons, bandits, the Dark Brotherhood, the Thieves' Guild, and vampires.  
_[The scene shows the map of Skyrim with blue and red arrows moving]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: The Stormcloaks will not go underdogs in war as they invade all Imperial-controlled holds, including Whiterun. But the Imperials will also invade all Stormcloak-controlled holds unto her final blow in the Battle of Whiterun.  
_[The scene cuts to a zoomed in map of Skyrim where the camera see Whiterun in light red and light blue]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: It was a horrible, more dangerous-than-ever day in Whiterun. The Stormcloaks and the Soviets has invaded Whiterun.  
_[The scene cuts all people of Whiterun evacuating, going home and screaming, Stormcloak siege units firing at Whiterun and the Imperial Legion and the Whiterun guards are preparing to fight against Stormcloaks, and the camera pans to Dragonsreach, which is replaced by a Waverly Place apartment]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: And you know what, kids? It is the Battle for Whiterun. The invading Stormcloaks and the Soviets, and her allies invaded Whiterun, causing Whiterun to be ruined, destroyed and wartorn, making it to become "New Helgen", the permanently wartorn city in Falkreath Hold, but the Imperial Legion is Whiterun's last hope. Can our heroes protect Whiterun? And what will happen next?  
_[The scene fades to the Waverly Place street to replace Whiterun]_


	2. Chapter 2: Waverly Place Before Attack

_[The scene fades to William Dunbar, Princess Sofia, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher-Flynn, Candance Flynn, Isabella Garcia, Scarlet, CeCe, Rocky and Tinka heads towards the Waverly Place; a 1914 recording of Rule Britannia as sung by Albert Farrington is being played on the background]_  
**Newsreel Announcer**: Meanwhile, in Waverly Place, at seven hours before the Stormcloak invasion, the Enterprise, Waverly Place Sector, Walt Disney Alliance, Pan-Toonatopian Defense Corps, are ready for action before the Siege of Waverly Place, which is a reflection of the Battle for Whiterun gets near.  
_[The Enterprise knocked the door]  
_**William Dunbar**: Knock knock!  
**Alex Derry**: I am busy eating lunch. Who is there? What in Oblivion are you doing? Who are you?  
**William Dunbar**: It is us.  
**Alex Derry**: Oh. Okay.  
_[Alex Derry opens the door]  
_**Alex Derry**: What the heck is that?  
**Tinka**: By the Nine, why is William going to recruit us from Toonatopian city to human city? And why in Oblivion is that? A group of people or a person had fought for the Allied Alliance? For us?  
**Alex Derry**: Eh...yes. And...and it is because of war. The Tenth World War.  
**Sofia**: Yeah. I want to end the Tenth World War.  
_[Alex Derry goes to the breakfast nook with the Enterprise and read a newspaper article about the Stormcloak invasion]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: And so, a group of rebels named the Stormcloaks are excepted to invade the Waverly Place at seven hours, just according to the newspaper.  
**Alex Derry**: Oh no! The invasion is going to start for the next seven hours! And the truce between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks is permamently ruined! What the heck is this?  
**Sofia**: By Shor...the invasion? I thought we had a second truce with them, but...uh-oh. Everyone, we must be prepared!  
_[The scene cuts to Alex's bedroom where their is a communicator and was taken by Sofia]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: Sofia is geared up and ready. And Gameopolisian immigrants to Disney Channelville, named Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope, arrive.  
_[The scene cuts to Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope walking to the bridge; the Enterprise salutes]  
_**Wreck-It Ralph**: Uh...sir? I think there are a lot of scouts, soldiers, spies, archers, riflemen, cavalries, knights, armored vehicles, navy, air force, mages, PAW Patrol members, wolves, dai shockers, combatmen, fighters, benders, giants, officers and generals under Stormcloak service. Now we are going to wreck it!  
**Fix-It Felix**: What is it?  
**Wreck-It Ralph**: The rebellion. Yes. The rebellion, it is. It was led by Ulfric Stormcloak, the false High King of Skyrim, and according to the song, the "killer of kings" who murdered High King Torygg. Also, I am sure that there was a peace treaty to the Cloned Earthian alien allies temporarily ban the worship of Talos for two to three months, because they all believe in Talos as just as a man. But, can we send the government forces, now? Please...  
**Sofia**: Eh, no. This is not a good idea. We need to recruit new members, for Whiterun's freedom! For Skyrim's freedom! For the Empire's freedom! If you do not have to recruit today, I will haul up your butts. All of you four.  
**Fix-It Felix**: Haul up our butts? Oh gods, no.  
**Vanellope**: Wait. Let the recruitment season begin.  
**Calhoun**: Well, watch your tongue, rookies. You are speaking to Vanellope, the true Queen of Sugar Rush Land.  
**Fix-It Felix**: Ms. Vanellope von Schweetz? The main protagonist of Sugar Rush? She is the leader of the Sugar Rush rebellion.  
**Newsreel Announcer**: And so, the recruitment season of the Enterprise started. Can the invasion start for the next seven hours? Find out after the forthcoming montage.


	3. Chapter 3: Assembling the Team

_[The scene shows David's Castle and the song "Battle Hymn of the Republic" from a World War II newsreel is played]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: Meanwhile...at David's Castle, an emergency message has been received.  
_[The scene cuts to the Red Storm gang and Roby reacting to the message]  
_**Roby**: Oh, Shor's bones...what in Oblivion is that?  
_[Roby stabs a wanted poster of Ulfric Stormcloak as the Little Einsteins_ arrive]  
**Roby**: It...is Ulfric Stormcloak. The killer of High King Torygg.  
**Leo**: Roby, what the heck are you stabbing Ulfric Stormcloak?  
**Roby**: Eh...and it is because he is like Hitler. So, we need to take to Rocket! For Talos' sake! Aye.  
**Annie**: And I also want Ulfric's head on the wall spikes of the Imperial City of Cyrodiil now!  
**Quincy**: Yes, sir! For the Empress!  
**June**: Well, duh. I mean, for the Empire!  
**Roby**: If the Imperial Legion win, the Empire of Nirn will prosper into her greater glory. If the Stormcloaks win, the Empire of Nirn will break up and will be reborn under Stormcloak control.  
**David**: Then, gods darn it! Get the Whiterun Guard uniform! Now, darn it! That is an order!  
**Roby**: Yes, sir.  
_[Annie, David, June, Leo and Quincy gets Whiterun guard uniforms; then a montage started with the Age of Aggression by Malukah was played on the background; the scene cuts to James, Amber, Zander, Lucinda and Ruby in Enchancia leaving the castle by riding on Cinderella's carriage, Mike and Evie leaving the castle by riding on a horse, Coby, Lori and Bud leaving the Autobot base of Colorado by riding on their cars, Alex Porter and Ryder leaving the Nick Juniorian PAW Patrol Lookout by riding on their PAW Patrol ATVs, Bolin, Mako, Korra and Asami by riding on a Satomobile, Ellen, Fierce Moon and Rosy leaving the Emerald Acres by riding on cars, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Peter Pan leaving Neverland by riding on a pirate boat, Kaz Myron, Diego, Shiro and Fiona leaving the Scan 2 Go Headquarters by riding on taxis and Jack, Milo and Raf leaving Jasper, Nevada by riding on their cars; the scene fades to the Warner Bros. City Shatterdome, which is the headquarters of the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps (because Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures both made Pacific Rim); PPDC helicopters flies and turns on their hooks, the scene cuts to the Pacific Ocean at night where all new members' vehicles are being carried by a helicopter; the scene fades to Waverly Place as all vehicles are being dropped by parachutes in a World War II paratrooper-style parachute drop; the new members arrive to the Enterprise Bridge as helicopters return to the Shatterdome; Sonic and his gang are running to the road; now the time is 9:30PM]  
_**Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr.**: What in the name of Arkay is that?  
**Alex Porter**: I do not know, but what is that?  
Bolin: I do not know. But the PPDC reminds me of deploying us to Waverly Place. And you know what? By the portals of Yawp and Dander and the love of Mara and Strawberry Shortcake, we are long away from home. Republic City is our home.  
_[The Stormcloaks perform a war cry]  
_**Alex Porter**: What in Robbie Shippton's name was that?  
**Vanellope**: Sentries! What do you see?  
**Sonic**: By the light of Komodo! An enemy! Enemy units sighted!  
**Calhoun**: The Stormcloak soldiers! Traitors to the Empire!  
**Leo**: By Blythe Baxter's name! Get your Whiterun guard and Imperial Legion gear ready! Including me!  
**Asami**: Not yet, Leo. We still need to plan a defense mission! For the Empire! For the glory of the Empress!  
_[The Enterprise run away to the Waverly Place and the wooden sign posted as "Stormcloak Raid Shelter" with a PPDC logo and an Imperial Legion logo]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: And so, the Enterprise ran away in fear but also in courage. Can the Enterprise win the war?


	4. Chapter 4: Joining the Enterprise Crew

_[The scene cuts to the living room with the floor plan of Waverly Place that played as the map of Whiterun with the Union version of Dixie plays]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: And so, the final preparations for the Siege of Waverly Place has come.  
_[Leo stabs the map with his Elven sword; the gang were shocked]  
_**James**: Amber, what are you doing here?  
**Sofia**: We are supposed to protect Waverly Place from the flames of rebellion while we came here to help you and the occupants of Waverly Place.  
**Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr.**: Yep, we did. And we brought some friends with us.  
**Alex Porter**: And what will happen if you do not?  
_[Ryder gasp and shows a flashback of SpongeBob SquarePants dressed up as a Jaeger pilot with a scarf and a World War I-era pilot helmet]  
_**SpongeBob SquarePants**: Ryder, what the heck are you doing? You are supposed to be an EOD officer.  
_[SpongeBob shows Ryder a Pup-Pad; Ryder tries to grab it but SpongeBob refuse to take it and he barrows it to Ryder]  
_**SpongeBob SquarePants**: If you do not control my Hash Slinging Slasher Jaeger today, I will haul up your butt...  
_[The scene cuts back to present day]  
_**Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr.**: Just, like SpongeBob said, if you do not turn on the communications link tonight, I will haul up all of your butts, to the PAW Patrol Lookout Dungeon.  
**David**: Aye. It was too far away from your home.  
_[The gang goes to the Bridge and meet General Tullius]  
_**General Tullius**: As you were, kids. Are you ready to let me take an oth?  
**Enterprise**: Yes.  
**General Tullius**: Well, then. Repeat after me.  
_[General Tullius clears throat and the Enterprise stands up for an oath]  
_**Enterprise**: We are ready!**  
General Tullius**: Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Empress Jahere-Za III...  
**Enterprise**: Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Empress Jahere-Za III...  
**General Tullius**: ...and unwavering obedience to the officers of her great Empire.  
**Enterprise**: ...and unwavering obedience to the officers of her great Empire.  
**General Tullius**: May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty.  
**Enterprise**: May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty.  
**General Tullius**: Long live the Empress! Long live the Empire!  
**Enterprise**: Long live the Empress! Long live the Empire!  
**General Tullius**: Welcome to the Imperial Legion, kids. You can answer Ban Ki-Moon now.  
**Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr.**: Wait. Do I bring the pups?  
**General Tullius**: Yes. You bring them.  
**Sofia**: Then I also bring Clover into action.  
**General Tullius**: Go on. Answer him. Now.  
**Enterprise**: Yes, sir.  
_[They then answered to Ban Ki-Moon that the communication link is turned on]  
_**Alex Porter**: Sir! What happened to the communications link?  
**Ban Ki-Moon**: Aye. It is turned on. I have established the communications link.  
**Enterprise**: Huzzah!  
**Raleigh Becket**: Yes. It is turned on. You must be prepared for the siege! Good luck.  
[_The message turns off and the gang leaves]  
_**Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr.**: Oh, by the name of Lucky! What in Oblivion is that?  
**Sofia**: The message?  
**Alex Porter**: Yeah. Fine.  
**Newsreel Announcer**: And so, the Enterprise will fight for Whiterun. Good luck, Enterprise!


	5. Chapter 5: Joining the Fight

_[The scene cuts to the foyer and the Marine's Hymn newsreel song plays with all war cries being heard]_  
**Newsreel Announcer**: Now everyone just got together and were ready to go and fight some of those Stormcloak rebellion troops who invade Whiterun.  
_[The Enterprise's new recruits now wears Whiterun guard uniforms and already recruited personnel wear heavy Imperial armor; then they wield modern day weapons]  
_**Sofia**: This is it, Enterprise! This is an important day for the Empire and for the Legion. And for all of Waverly Place. This is a day we send a message to Ulfric Stormcloak and the rebel Jarls who support him. But make no mistake. What we do here today, we do for Skyrim and her people. By cutting out of the disease of this rebellion, we will make this country whole again! Ready now! Everyone with me! For the Empire! For the Legion! Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
_[The Enterprise leaves the Bridge and fight for the Empire of Nirn]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: And now, it is time for them to defend Skyrim from the Stormcloak rebellion and her foes. Can they win the war?


	6. Chapter 6: For the Legion!

_[The scene outside the Waverly Place, now partially destroyed but still under attack and under siege and it is malfested by Stormcloak soldiers]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: Oh no! Waverly Place is now under attack! Can someone call the firemen before it is too late?  
_[The scene cuts to occupants of Waverly Place screaming and running away; the New York Fire Department firetrucks arrive; the scene cuts to Galmar Stone-Fist and Ulfric Stormcloak killing the New York Police Department]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: And what is this? It is one of the Imperial Legion's greatest foes, Ulfric Stormcloak!  
**Ulfric Stormcloak**: That is right, Mr. Announcer! Skyrim is now finally almost mine!  
**Newsreel Announcer**: The Stormcloaks stole Skyrim! What would the Enterprise, and you do, Mr. Porter?  
_[Alex Porter wears a Whiterun guard helmet]_  
**Alex Porter**: Fight for the Legion!  
**Newsreel Announcer**: That is right! Everyone now, with me! For the Empire! For the Legion!  
_[The Enterprise does battle cries; and started a battle and use a catapult to hit a Stormcloak soldier; he tries to block fiery bouncy balls, but was extremely injured, and he died; the scene cuts to Alex Porter throwing frag grenades at Stormcloak mages and archers; Ryder contacts USS Missouri with his Pup-Pad Mark II to use their artillery to shoot at Stormcloaks]  
_**Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr.**: Come in, USS Missouri! Come in! Can you hear me?  
**Captain of USS Missouri**: Yes, sir! Firing artilleries at Stormcloaks.  
**Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr.**: You got it.  
_[The artillery shoots at Stormcloak soldiers; the scene cuts to the Stormcloak soldier riding on a swimming ring, wielding a pistol; the scene cuts to Roby cutting a catapult rope that has a sticky bomb and it threw and the Stormcloak soldier gasps in fear and the water explode and the swimming ring deflated into death; the scene fades to the first war communique, signed by Barack Obama]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: President of the United States, Barack Obama, wrote his first war communique.

**WAVERLY PLACE SECTOR**

**PAN-TOONATOPIAN DEFENSE CORPS,**

**ENTERPRISE DIVISION**

**1ST WAR COMMUNIQUE**

**SAME STORMCLOAK, SANK SAME**

**SIGNED... BARACK OBAMA**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bloody Battlefield

_[The scene cuts to a slaughterfish, dressed up as an Imperial Legion naval captain, is seen using a submarine telescope, and he sees some Stormcloak soldiers sighted; one of those is using his stealth skills and he drops a slaughterfish egg into the plate on a picnic table]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: And now, the Battle for Whiterun parallel, the Siege of Waverly Place, got real and has started. Can you see the Enterprise, fighting for their country? Let us see.  
_[The Stormcloak soldier gets a fork and spoon]_  
**Stormcloak Soldier**: Quiet. There was an Imperial slaughterfish over there. I will let it remain unhatched to your son, you filthy Imperial-tamed slaughterfish.  
_[A Stormcloak soldier tries to eat a slaughterfish egg; then the slaughterfish gasps; the scene cuts to Amber and James using an unused US Jeep and drive it]  
_**James**: Amber! Get moving!  
**Amber**: Yes, sir.  
_[James starts the Jeep and Sofia jumps up and use it as a turret operator and Amber will be the one to shoot at a Stormcloak soldier; the triplets kill a Stormcloak soldier while the other __Royal Preparatory Academy students are waiting for the slaughterish egg to hatch]  
_**Zander**: Thank Arkay the slaughterfish as saved his life._  
[T__he scene cuts to Mike and Evie using flour to make the Stormcloak soldier and his mounted horse blind; the horse neighs and the Stormcloak soldier screams]  
_**Stormcloak Soldier**: Gods! I cannot see! My eyes! Help!  
_[The scene cuts to Coby, Lori and Bud killing a Stormcloak soldier by using an Orcish greatsword]  
_**Stormcloak Soldier**: Gods, that hurt!  
_[A Stormcloak soldier is throwing a grenade to Alex Porter and Ryder]  
_**Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr.**: Grenade! Fire in the hole!  
_[Ryder throws a grenade back to the Stormcloak]  
_**Stormcloak Soldier**: Take cover! Fire in the-  
_[The grenade explodes; the scene cuts to _Asami, _Bolin, Korra and Mako covering themselves from the landmine field made by Stormcloak soldiers]  
_**Asami**: There it is!  
**Korra**: Let us get capture the bunker!  
**Bolin**: For the Empire!  
**Mako**: For the Empress!  
_[They take the Stormcloak bunker]  
_**Stormcloak Soldier**: Our bunker has been captured! Soldiers! Get them! For Ulfric and Skyrim!  
_[Invading Stormcloak soldiers run into the bunker; the Stormcloaks throw a dynamite]  
_**Bolin**: Gods, no! Take cover!  
_[The four took cover and leave the bunker and the Stormcloak soldiers has found the dynamite being destroyed; the Stormcloak soldier is now looking like a hibakusha immediately after the explosion but there is a funny nursery rhyme music]  
_**Stormcloak Soldier**: Look! Show me up high...to the world!  
_[He sobs; the music goes back to a war music; then Stormcloak soldier is using an unmanned aircraft with dynamites to destroy the Enterprise]  
_**Stormcloak Soldier**: This should do the trick.  
_[But Ellen, Fierce Moon and Rosy returned the dynamite back to the Stormcloak soldier]  
_**Ellen**: Too late.  
**Fierce Moon**: Heh. Well done.  
**Rosy**: Yeah. Well done.  
_[Ellen, Fierce Moon and Rosy does a manly handshake and remove the Whiterun guard helmets, revealing their faces, with light scars; Jake, Izzy and Cubby stealthy carries a big bomb]  
_**Jake**: Woah. This was a big-head bomb.  
_[He lights the bomb and exploded a cluster of Stormcloaks; the scene cuts to Kaz, Myron, Diego, Shiro and Fiona, riding on World War I-era biplanes and they drop bombs]  
_**Kaz**: If the Stormcloaks want to eat for dinner...eat this!  
**Myron**: For the Empress!  
**Diego**: Dropping the bombs!  
**Shiro**: Yes, sir!  
**Fiona**: Eat this, you Stormcloak scums!  
**Stormcloak Soldier**: Take cover!  
_[After a few misses, he was hit by another bomb fired from Fiona's biplane was firing a big bomb and was hit by another Stormcloak soldier; now he burns]  
_**Stormcloak Soldier**: It burns. It burns!_  
[The scene cuts to Stormcloak anti-aircraft men firing an anti-aircraft gun to three stealth bombers, used by Jack, Milo and Raf]  
_**Jack Darby**: Enemy anti-aircraft guns sigh-_  
[Then all of them are damaged, allowing Jack, Milo and Raf to use parachutes]  
_**Raf Esquivel**: There it is. I see a swimming pool.  
**Milo**: Hope be praised._  
[When they see the swimming pool, the parachutes are destroyed by anti-aircraft guns]  
_**Jack Darby**: Or not._  
[The scene cuts to Sonic and his gang firing firearms at a Stormcloak soldier and the Stormcloak bunker]  
_**Sonic**: This ends now!  
_[Tails throw a grenade; t__he scene cuts to a Stormcloak soldier aiming a sniper rifle to shoot Annie, David, June, Leo and Quincy, but they dodged the gunfire and Leo used his sniper rifle to kill a Stormcloak marksman]**  
**_**Leo**: Oh, thank Stendarr...he is dead.  
_[The scene cuts to Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope firing small arms while Ralph is firing a __minigun]_  
**Wreck-It Ralph**: Death to the Stormcloaks!  
**Vanellope von Schweetz**: Die, dar-  
_[They stop firing as they hear a sound]  
_**Vanellope von Schweetz**: Ceasefire!  
_[Everyone stop firing as they still Sofia's sound]  
_**Sofia**: Help! Help me!  
**Leo**: Gods! I hear something!  
**Annie**: It is Sofia's cry! Quick let us save him!  
_[The battle started again with Stormcloaks trying to stop saving Sofia]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: Oh no! Sofia is trapped! Can the Enterprise save her?


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

_[The scene cuts to Ulfric Stormcloak trapping William Dunbar, Princess Sofia, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher-Flynn, Candance Flynn, Isabella Garcia, Scarlet, CeCe, Rocky and Tinka and being tight of the ropes by Galmar Stone-Fist]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: Oh no! Our heroes are trapped! What will they do next?  
**Ulfric Stormcloak**: Silence, Mr. Announcer, you darned traitor. Now, where is your precious Empress now?  
**Phineas Flynn**: Gods, no! I do not know! She is a very good Khajiit to me, but where is she?  
**Ferb Fletcher-Flynn:** But...I do not know! Now you are cheating. Wait...is she...Empress Jahere-Za III?  
_[Galmar Stone-Fist gasp]  
_**Galmar Stone-Fist**: Cheating? What cheating?  
**Legate Rikke**: You are cheating too.  
_[The camera pans to Legate Rikke]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: What is this? It is Skyrim's favorite female hero, Legate Rikke! We are saved!  
**Legate Rikke**: That is right, Mr. Narrator. Legate Rikke is on my way!  
_[She cuts the ropes with an iron dagger to rescue William, Sofia, Phineas, Ferb, Candance, Isabella, Scarlet, CeCe, Rocky and Tinka and gets a new rope to tie Galmar Stone-Fast and Ulfric Stormcloak and fly into the space and a firework display, forming the flag of Whiterun is formed; the scene fades to the gang and Legate Rikke saluting with joyful trumpet music plays]  
_**Sofia**: Thanks, Rikke.  
**Legate Rikke**: You are welcome.**  
Newsreel Announcer**: And so, Ulfric Stormcloak, the Madman of Skyrim, is defeated. Thanks to the Enterprise.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

_[The Stormcloaks leave Waverly Place as they retreat; the Enterprise cheer]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: A decisive victory for the Enterprise is now going to signify the decisive victory for the Imperial Legion.  
**William Dunbar**: Huzzah! We have done it! The Stormcloaks' morale is permanently dropped! Freedom! So, what should we do now?  
**Red Storm**: Let us head to the victory celebration for some fun, honor, glory and pride of the Empress Jahere-Za III and the Empire._  
[They all head to somewhere else; the scene fades to the flag-raising ceremony where Allied Alliance personnel, including Daniel Tiger, Mario, Captain Barnacles, the PAW Patrol, SpongeBob and others are attended, the Enterprise, still in their Whiterun guard uniform and Imperial heavy armor (now without their helmets) arrive; the residents of Waverly Place cheered]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: Our heroes have won the battle. And so, it is like the victory parade in Paris, France, you know.  
**Sofia the First**: Well...we won.  
**Red Storm**: Well, let us have a reception.  
**William Dunbar**: That is a great idea. Just after the flag raising ceremony.  
**Legate Rikke**: Attention! General Tullius has an announcement!  
**General Tullius**: The rebellion is over. Ulfric Stormcloak is dead. His head will be sent to Cyrodiil where it will adorn a spike on the walls of the Imperial City. Let this day be a final warning to all who would still call themselves Stormcloaks. We are turning the city over to Brunwulf Free-Winter, an honorable and faithful man. Many of you will be staying in Waverly Place to aid the Jarl in restoring order and stamping out any embers of rebellion that may still smolder here. In appreciation for your exemplary service, I am doubling your pay and compensation to the widows of your fallen comrades. I am proud of all of you. All hail the Emperor. All hail his Legionnaires!  
_[Crowd cheers, applauds and warcries]  
_**General Tullius**: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much. But...I hate giving speeches.  
**Legate Rikke**: Please to rise for the national anthem of Nirn.  
_[The members of the Allied Alliance and the Enterprise salute and the flags of the Imperial Legion and the Allied Alliance is raised, then the national anthem of Nirn is played and the camera pans up to the citizens of Whiterun cheering during a military parade in Whiterun with Imperial soldiers and Whiterun guards marching]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: And so, thanks to our fellow soldiers and men in battle, and the Enterprise, Whiterun is saved by Jarl Balgruuf and Legate Rikke.  
_[The scene fades to the map of Whiterun in blue slowly fading itself into red]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: And so, Whiterun is safe for now, ending the martial law in Skyrim...  
_[The scene cuts to crops, fruits and vegetables in Skyrim grow again in Battle-Born Farm]  
_**Newsreel Announcer**: ...forever. Fight on, brave troops of the Allied Alliance!  
_[The scene fades to the final war communique, signed by Barack Obama]_

**FINAL WAR COMMUNIQUE**

**SEND MORE STORMCLOAKS!**

**SIGNED...BARACK OBAMA**

_[__Iris out to black and the scne fades to the ending card]_

**THE END**

**A "THE ADVENTURES OF LEGATE RIKKE AND 300 WORLDS" CROSSOVER FILM MADE IN HOLLYWOOD, U.S.A.**

**BUY WAR BONDS!**


End file.
